universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Federal Republic of Germany
Template created for CplTrev00 History After being defeated by the combined forces of Britain, France, and Poland during The Great War, Austria-Germany was left a crippled state. Food shortages, famine, and an enormous war debt. This, combined with the economic depression of the 1930s, gave rise to Adolf Hitler's Nazi regime in 1933. However, political friction with the new regime came to a head in 1938 as numerous ethnically and economically divided factions refused to be subjugated by the Fascist policies of the Nazi Party. In 1938, Germany split into three states, an Independent-Austria, a Nazi-Germany, and the United Republic of Bricc. In 1939 the Nazis invaded the new country, The United Republic of Bricc. By 1940 the Republic of Bricc lost, and Germany occupied the region. Though, internal tensions began to rise in Nazi Germany, and in 1942 a civil war broke loose in Germany between German loyalists, and the rebels, who were backed by the Bricc Resistance Movement. The rebels were in unorganized groups until June 2, 1943 when 164,500 rebels invaded Berlin with 375 stolen Panzer IV Tanks and 127 Pak 44 artillery pieces. The battle lasted till August 29, 1943 when the remains of the government and main generals retreated from Germany, the most important being Erwin Rommel. Adolf Hitler, the German Furher, was executed publicly on September 9, 1943 by the rebels. On September 28, 1943, Erwin Rommel gave the orders to bomb the city to the ashes, announcing "If Germany does not own Berlin, no one does." Most of the rebels were killed in the bombings along with three million citizens through the battle. In 1951 a coup occured the new capital of Germany, Hamburg. It was by the re-made rebels, who had a force of over 787,540 rebels. The rebels took control of Hamburg and captured the entire government of Germany. Erwin Rommel signed the surrender of Germany on August 29, 1951, eight years from when the bombings of Berlin took place. After the rebels had won control of Germany, they were ready to move on. Two years after their victory, on June 9, 1953 Germany removed their forces from the United Republic of Bricc, and recognized its independance. They also relinquished their hold on Austria. The government became a Federal Republic with a capitalist market. On April 6, 1976 Germany invaded Denmark after two border clashes, killing 53 German Soldiers and 105 German Civillians and only 27 Danish Soldiers and 6 Danish civillians. The Germans lost 56,000 soldiers and won the war, killing 23,000 Danish soldiers. The Germans realized their weapons were extremely out-dated and put money into making more modern weaponry. The germans asked Bricc for an alliance and they accepted the same year. Over the years both countries began making its first modern weapons in the 20th century including the MP5 Sub-Machine gun, Leopard 1 and 2 tanks, Eurofighter Typhoon and many others. In the 21st century the technology, economy and military of Germany boomed, becoming the number #1 Automobile exporter. The capital is now New Berlin, located in the state of Berlin. Economics Write the second section of your page here. Resources Section heading Section heading Category:EOEP2 Category:Federal Republic of Germany Category:Germany Category:Nation Category:Incomplete